Computer data storage typically refers to computer components, devices, and recording media that retain digital data used for computing. Computer data storage generally includes memory. Memory may refer to a form of semiconductor storage known as random access memory (RAM) and sometimes other forms of fast but temporary storage.
Similarly, storage systems such as hard disk drives (HDDs) include memory. Additionally, a solid-state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses solid-state memory to store persistent data. In some systems, an SSD may emulate a hard disk drive interface.
Memory can wear out with time. A disk drive using memory typically has a warranty period that it should not break. If the memory is wearing at such a rate that it will break before the warranty period, it may be desirable to slow the drive down such that the memory will not fail in the warranty period. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.